It's Not Over Until It's Over
by Redred33mer
Summary: Just because the fight's over now, doesn't mean there won't be another one tomorrow. Team Avatar still has the rest of their lives ahead of them. With yet another shift in the Earth Kingdom, there will be another call for Korra to help the Earth, and another call for Mako to follow her into battle, as he so pledged.
1. C1: New Direction

**Chapter One: New Direction**

* * *

Mako looked about what used to be his floor of the police station, or what remained of it. In the battle with Kuvira, the top half of the building was ripped off and toppled into the streets below, leaving debris and remnants of destruction wherever the eye could see. Now that the threat was over, and the celebration of victory and life was done with Varrik's wedding, the people of Republic City had to pick themselves up once again and rebuild their city. He sighed.

"Man, what a mess," the firebender muttered to himself. With one arm, Mako began standing up desks and hucking pieces of debris to the side, his other arm still in a cast from being tossed around inside the giant mech.

"Coming back to police business so soon?" a woman asked, coming from the rooftop of another building by metal cable.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, chief," Mako told Lin. The chief of police bent fractured metal and rocks of rubble up into the air, clearing the floor as best she could. The wreckage was sent to the rooftop she arrived from.

"Well maybe you could start at letting your arm heal up. Why don't you go back to Tenzin's? There'll be plenty to do even in a month or two when you're all set," Lin suggested to her former employee. Using her bending, she started piecing back together pieces of the wall that was once there.

"I don't know chief, I just feel like I should be doing something," he explained. "After fighting Kuvira I should've been dead; I shot lightning into the core of that thing to blow it up and I didn't plan on coming out of that."

"By that logic, none of us except Korra should've survived," Lin answered, taking a moment to think while she continued reforming the walls. "Listen, kid," she began again, "no one knew what to expect during that battle, and we're all just trying to do our best now."

"Right," Mako said with a bit of contempt.

"Alright, how bout I give you a lift down to the street?" the police chief offered, sending one of her metal cables around Mako's waist.

"Uh, I was gonna stay here-"

"I wasn't really giving you a choice. Go back to the temple and rest up," Lin told him. Without hesitation, she stomped on the floor to bend a piece of rock up to launch the firebender outside through the missing roof. Mako screamed in a panic, his eyes wide and his limbs, except his broken arm, flailed wildly.

"Whoah! Chief, put me down!" Mako gripped the cable holding him tightly as he flew through the air.

"I am! See you later, kid!"

* * *

Later that night, Mako sat at the docks of Air Temple Island. His legs went over the edge of the dock, his feet hanging above the water. All that could be heard was the tossing of the water on the island's shores and the wind blowing as it eternally did.

"Hey Mako, you gonna come eat?" Bolin asked, walking up from behind his brother. "Everyone's inside wondering where you went off to."

"I guess," the older brother responded unenthusiastically.

"What's got you down, bro? We beat Kuvira and destroyed the superweapon. There's not much to worry about anymore," Bolin said, sitting down next to his brother.

"What do you mean, nothing to worry about, Bolin? We have the rest of our lives to worry about now. Everyone's gonna be off doing heir own thing and I'll be stuck going through the motions of life like I was when Korra was still recovering. That's not what I want," Mako told his sibling. "Again, I feel like everyone's drifting away."

"And again, you should drift back dude! I don't know what the problem is, but most of us are right there," Bolin replied, his hand motioning towards the air temple.

"Yeah, but this time it's different. Prince- King Wu's stepping down and disassembling the kingdom, so it's not like I'm gonna be his bodyguard anymore. Beifong's telling me to sit here and rest, while you're getting ready to head out with Opal back fo Zaofu to help restore the metal clan and all, Korra and Asami are off doing whatever, Tenzin and his family's gonna still be doing their air nomad thing, and I'm just kinda... here." Mako's current disenchantment made Bolin frown, as his younger brother sympathized.

"Well... you could always come with us," Bolin offered.

"I don't think I'm going to. At some point, everyone's gotta find their own path, right?" Mako stated, though with apparent doubt in his reasoning.

"So... what are you going to do then?" Bolin asked.

"I'm thinking about going to the Fire Nation. I'm a fire bender but I've never been to my element's nation. I've never actually been trained as a firebender. I'm just a guy who learned a few neat tricks working at a power plant or scrapping on the streets and in a pro-bending ring. And pro-bending isn't like real fighting, and I feel like I could just do... more.

"It'd be pretty cool, if you were a firebending master then went back to pro-bending," the young lavabender said in support with his brother's plan.

"Well, I don't know. We'll see what happens. If the past few years have told me anything, I'll probably be next to Korra and Team Avatar, fighting some crazy some anarchist, chaos spirit god or something."

"Yeah, and we'll get Varrick to make it into a mover so that we can retell it with Pabu roasting it with firebending and have a king's meal, huh?" Bolin joked.

"Sounds close to your first mover, doesn't it?" Mako retorted with a smirk.

"No, my first mover was all about Nuktuk, Hero of the South waterbending, not a giant firebending fire ferret."

"Whatever bro. I think it's about time to head in and eat," Mako suggested, standing himself up. Bolin rushed to his feet too, putting his hand on his belly.

"Good, because I am starving!"

"Aren't you always?"

"Lava doesn't bend itself, Mako."

* * *

The spirit world was as calming and lively as ever. With the new spirit portal being opened, a new depth of tranquility and harmony seem to have been achieved. Korra and Asami found themselves in a forest tinted green by luminescent moss while spirits hovered in the branches. The sky was a soft, darker blue, inviting anyone to relax under its starry horizons.

"This place is beautiful, Korra," Asami uttered, still amazed by the vivid sights so common in the spirit world but absent from the world she grew up in.

"Yeah, it is," Korra acknowledged, her voice having a sweetness to it that it normally never had. She let herself fall onto light green grass beneath her, looking through the branches and up at what constellations may be in the spirit world. Asami sat next to Korra with her knees bent to the side. The youthful captain of industry let her hand run through the Avatar's hard, brushing it over and over as they sat content.

"I love you," Asami said.

"I love you too." It didn't take but a moment for Asami to lean down and the two to kiss. Eventually, Asami sat up, straightened out, and laid down next to Korra. Holding hands, they looked at each other, their love new and refreshing their battle-battered spirits.

"I'm happy you took me on a vacation here," Asami told Korra, cuddling closer to the Avatar.

"Me too," Korra agreed, simply lying in the blissful existence she and Asami found in the spirit world. Asami looked at Korra who closed her eyes, lying flat on her back.

"Korra, is something wrong?" Asami's hand ran gently down the side of the Avatar's face.

"No, why do you ask?" Korra answered plainly.

"Well, it's just that... you just seem out of it or disconnected right now," Asami explained.

"Oh. I'm tired Asami, that's all. Being here and especially watching the stars, I feel almost... overwhelmed by how calm everything is since Kuvira. I'm happy to just lay here with everything so still," Korra shared, her voice trailing off. Asami put her arms around Korra. The two kissed once again.

"You can rest all you need to now."

* * *

Bolin and Mako sat with the rest of the airbenders and air acolytes in the temple's dining hall. Suyin Beifong was staying there as well for the time being, along with her family.

"How are things going with Kuvira's... arrangements," Tenzin asked Su, struggling to find his choice of words. The airbending master and his family sat across the metal clan matriarch's, with Bolin and Mako joining at the end of the table to help square things off.

"Kuvira's prison will be completed within a month. We're using the platinum from her giant war machine to construct it; seems fitting, don't you think?" Su answered, ire in her tone.

"Yes, well," Tenzin went on, Su's apparent brutality not in his nature, "seeing Kuvira come out of the portal with Korra, I am to wonder that Kuvira's punishment could amount to more than being condemned to a platinum box the rest of her life."

"What are you trying to suggest?" Su pointedly questioned.

"Well, I was thinking that Kuvira could help in the effort to restore Republic City, and she'd work under the supervision of Lin and my children."

"Dad, I don't want to work alongside that crazy woman!" Meelo interrupted, holding his silverware in fists on the table.

"Yeah, that woman's a total psychopath, dad," Ikki butted in, "are we really gonna have to babysit her in the city?"

Jinora stayed silent, listening to the discussion unfold. She tuned the noise at her table out every now and then to gaze over at the table with the other airbenders, looking at Kai.

"Well, she did say that she owed the Avatar her life," Bolin reminded everyone, "Kuvira can be reasoned with. I mean, she might be slightly psychotic-"

"Do whatever you want!" Su sharply interjected. "World affairs and dealing with its criminals was never my business in the first place!" Standing up from the table, Suyin stormed off and out of the room.

"Su! Su we can-" Bataar tried to talk to his wife, but her emotion just seemed to be in the way. He sighed out of stress and turned back to his meal. "You'll have to forgive my wife. Since Kuvira's 'Earth Empire,' our family's been poked and jabbed at in all sorts of manners, and she's really been growing this deep anguish for Kuvira."

"It's alright, Bataar; the conflict only ended days ago. It'll take time for all of us to adjust to these changing times," Tenzin said.

Mako looked down at his plate, playing with his food after Tenzin's last remark. It seemed he had always been adjusting since he had broken up with Korra. Moreover, it seemed he had always been adjusting since the passing of his parents. Everything turned upside down when suddenly he was responsible for his little brother. But even then, the prospect of cute girls seemed to make things a bit more bearable. Recently, however, not having a girlfriend or ladies chasing after him was a bit different, and working as a cop after being through the ringer on the streets was a bit of a turn in his life. Thinking back on the conversation he had with Bolin, he turned to the middle-aged airbending master.

"Tenzin, do you happen to know any firebending masters?" Mako asked, interrupting whatever conversation he was in the middle of.

"Uh," Tenzin stumbled, taken aback by the interruption and the seemingly random question. Pema scrunched her face a bit at Mako's rudeness, but being an air acolyte, she didn't let it get the best of her. "Not personally, but I know people who can get you in touch with firebending masters. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking about going back to pro-bending when I was done recovering, but all these fights with the Earth Empire, the Red Lotus, chaotic spirits and all that has got me thinking; I never was trained as a firebender and I was wondering what I could learn from a firebending master rather than trial and error in a regulated arena. Do you think you could help me out?"

Tenzin ate a mouthful of food before responding, contemplating Mako's words. "I think that's a solid plan, but I'd have to look into it. I think I know who to talk to."

"Thanks Tenzin, you're the best," Mako spoke gratefully. The airbender took a deep breath and turned back to Pema.

"Anyways, as I was saying-"

* * *

A/N: Hey, if you've gotten this far, thanks for reading! I'm not sure how regularly I'll be able to write because I'm going off to college and all, but I've had the urge to experiment with the Legend of Korra since watching the last episodes some days ago. I'm gonna use this author's note to explain some of what I thought about the ending, and to give insight on where I'm taking this story.

I was honestly a bit disenchanted with how the creators cracked up the Korrasami relationship. From my perspective, Asami seemed to have the least character development, and Korra only had scant few serious conversations with Asami. And of that, I felt only one of those conversations yielded anything substantial, and that was when Asami pointed out the cool things that had happened because of Korra. The two always seemed like good friends, but a romantic relationship to me was a bit of a stretch. There are too many instances in the last two books where Korra and Mako stare at each other a bit longer than just anyone would, and Korra seemed like she could've cried tears of joy when Mako said he'd follow her into battle, "no matter how crazy things get." It just seemed that Mako and Korra always had a deeper connection than Asami and Korra, and the way the Korrasami thing was pulled off it just seemed more a political stunt than anything. All this blended together just, again, leaves me a bit disenchanted with how things ended.

As for where I'm taking this story, I'm not going to argue whether or not the Korrasami relationship is canon or not, but I'm thinking of how things will play out (again, in my opinion) after the battle with the Earth Empire. If this was just about the character's relationships it'd be boring, I want to bring to life some more epic element bending madness in the times after the series' end. And, I want to delve deep into the mechanics and methods of firebending, just because it seems like its got a lot of meat and potatoes to it. So this story is going to end up following mostly Korra, Asami and Mako, but we'll definitely have I'll definitely have the fillings of the other characters put in.

Hope you're still alive, because I'm hoping to dish more of this story out! Thanks for sticking around!


	2. C2: As Soon As I Can

**Chapter Two: As Soon As I Can**

* * *

The next few days seemed to pass without any great event. Mako took the advice of his former boss and stayed at Air Temple Island to rest, while Bolin, Opal, and other members of the Air Nation made great efforts to assist in the recovery of Republic City. Meanwhile, members of the metal clan were hard at work disassembling the fallen mech to recycle the metals for the prison they intended to keep Kuvira in.

It was later in the afternoon with Mako sitting in his room. He stared out the window to watch a few of the new airbenders train at the spinning gates with Tenzin. Many of them could almost make it through all the obstacles, only getting hit once in the rear on their way out.

"You must not rush yourself. You get all giddy when you get near the end, and start rushing yourselves out of the gates. You must be patient and in control of yourself at all times to get all the way through," Tenzin advised his students. Once again, the airbenders set the gates spinning and retried. Mako heard the door behind him slide open, turning his head to see who was coming to visit him.

"Hey bro, what are you doing all cooped up in here?" Bolin asked, his arms out to the side to make a gesture fitting his question.

"Aren't you supposed to be like, helping the city or something?" Mako answered, dodging his sibling's question.

"Yeah, I've been doing a bit of that, but man, when Chief gets cranky, it makes you wanna get out real fast."

"I know the feeling," Mako agreed.

"Anyways, I left early because Lin wanted to leave, and I had to bring her back on the sailboat I used because the bridge to the city got blown up. Y'know, super spirit weapons and all," Bolin explained. The earthbending brother walked towards the center of the room, looking at Mako who sat on a nightstand to peer out the window.

"So Chief's here? What's got her so cranky and miserable she decided to visit Air Temple Island? I thought she'd want to do her best in the city," Mako went on, confused by the stalwart metal bender's decisions.

"I don't know, I'm not the guide to everyone who visits this island. Ask her yourself at dinner. Or, better yet, ask her right now! C'mon, you shouldn't be sitting around your room all day doing nothing," Bolin prompted cheerfully, trying to lead Mako towards the door.

"Nah dude, I'm just not feeling it," Mako replied with a disheartened tone.

"C'mon! Why not? What do you mean, 'not feeling it?'" Bolin prodded. He took his older brother by the arm and raised him to his feet.

"Quit it!" Mako used his good arm to brush Bolin's grip off him. "Why don't you go annoy Opal instead of me? She likes it more," Mako spit at his sibling.

"Well if you want to stay here all by your lonely self that's your business. I, on the other hand, will have a great time with Pabu and my beautiful Opal," Bolin said, exaggerating the last phrases. With that, he turned about face and walked out of Mako's room, sliding the door shut behind him. Mako receded back to where he was before, sitting on the nightstand to watch out the octagonal hole in the wall.

He looked back to see Tenzin congratulate one of the students on making it all the way through without getting hit, then walking away to return to the temple. Seeing the airbenders celebrate the one's success in his trials. He shook his head; only four or so years ago and Korra was having the same trouble getting through the spinning gates, but it seemed like decades ago. Resting his head in his hand, Mako continued to sit silently.

* * *

Korra and Asami wandered through a plain, holding hands as they approached approached what appeared to be a forest. The sky in this part of the spirit world showed a sunset, and with its orange light reflecting off the rivers that led into this forest, the scenery was as beautiful as ever.

"How come it seems that everywhere we go, it looks absolutely stunning?" Asami asked.

"Well, things can get pretty dark and scary fast if you don't know how to handle your environment," Korra answered, shedding light to the contrary.

"Oh? How's that?" Asami pursued.

"When I came here the first time with Jinora, I ran into a lot of spirits that were these moles and things, creatures that burrowed into the ground. They were giving me a hard time and I got frustrated, and I ended up getting separated from her. I ended up in a dark forest, and she later ended up in the Fog of Lost Souls," the Avatar explained to her girlfriend.

"That sounds awful," Asami acknowledged. "What did happen afterwards?"

The two were nearing the edge of the forest, which turned out to be a grove. It was the edge of the grove where Korra met Zaheer in the spirit world.

"After, I met Lord Zuko's uncle. He taught me that, especially as the Avatar, that emotions become your reality here. He also told me tat sometimes, you'll find a solution to your own problems by helping others, so I helped a dragonbird and I found my way to Unalaq. Tenzin and his brother and sister found Jinora in the Fog of Lost Souls. The fog infects your mind and drives you crazy, but Tenzin was able to break it." Korra led Asami deeper into the grove. She remembered this place vividly, talking to one of her most skilled adversaries while a fierce battle took place over her body.

"This is Xai Bau's Grove," Korra finally announced. She let go of Asami's hand to sit where she had when she met Zaheer.

"Xai Bau's Grove? Isn't that where you met that freak Zaheer?" Asami asked. "Why would you want to come back here?"

"Well, with the dismantling of the Earth Kingdom's monarchy ahead," the Avatar began to explain, "I've been thinking a lot about politics and all. Remember when we went to pick up the queen's tax money?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Asami sat next to Korra again, reaching to hold her girlfriend's hand.

"I've been wondering, why should anyone be able to extort someone else like the Earth queen did her people? All I can remember is that bandit saying that that money belonged to the people. And I had to agree. So, in a place like the United Republic, why should citizens pay their government, and their president, especially when Raiko may not represent their interests? When it comes to something like that, I think about the days before Harmonic Convergence when Raiko still refused to send troops to help the South, to help me get to the spirit portal. So much turmoil could have been avoided."

Asami's brow furrowed as she tried to think of something helpful to say to Korra on such a deeply philosophical question. Looking down at the ground, the lead genius behind Future Industries did not have a solution to this problem. Suddenly, a light bulb popped into the woman's mind.

"Well, had Raiko sent the troops, you may have dealt with Vaatu and sealed up the portals again. But I think we can agree now that keeping the spirit world and the physical world connected was for the best. As for governments... I don't know what's best. I don't think anyone does. But I think as the Avatar, you can set the example for what you think is right," Asami answered, trying to give the best support she could to Korra.

The last phrase, "what you think is right" seemed to strike a chord with Korra. She remembered back to picking between Unalaq and Tenzin as mentors, and all Mako could say was that she should do what she thought was right. She slapped her now ex-boyfriend with "that's real helpful."

"Korra, come on. I don't think this place is doing well for either of us," Asami suggested.

"Sure, yeah. We've been in the spirit world for a couple of days now, we should try finding our way back to the portal. It'll probably take a couple days," Korra said, getting up from the grass. Asami frowned a little at how Korra had such an unresolved question, and how it seemed inevitable to come up again when they returned from their vacation. But, for now, it was time to go.

* * *

It was dinner time again at Air Temple Island. Tonight, Tenzin sat with as many of the airbenders of the new Air Nation he could, while Kya, Lin Beifong and some Air Acolytes took seats where Tenzin and his children were not.

"So how are things going in the city, Lin?" Pema asked the police chief.

"Yeah," Mako started to add, "what's so bad in the city that you decided to spend the afternoon here and stay for dinner?"

Lin continued to eat off her plate, trying to find how she wanted to answer their questions. The truth, and her feelings over the current state of affairs, made Lin miserable in a way she wasn't comfortable with. It was like when she confronted her sister about getting over things that happened in the past and in Su's late childhood.

"The city's just depressing," Lin confessed. "I walk around the streets and everyone's got their head down the deepest dumpsters you can find. Everyone's lost their home, or a family member or something. And even with everyone's help, the task just seems endless."

"Whoah Chief, it's not like you to be so sappy about these things," Mako said, trying to be lighter about the whole situation.

"I'm not, that's why I came here," she replied bluntly.

"Oh no, it'd be a terrible sin for you to want to see your sister or family, wouldn't it?" Su jibed.

"That's right," Lin answered, playing along. "Anyways, how's your arm, Mako?"

"Um, it's alright I guess. It's just kinda there right now," he answered.

"Well, I hope you get better soon, kid," she said, "we could really use you with the new Earth King for the short while he's in office. President Raiko has been discussing him staying on the throne to help direct relief efforts in Republic City before disbanding the monarchy. And after that, there isn't anyone else I'd rather have on the force."

"Uh, right," Mako agreed for the moment; right now, all of what Lin wanted for him Mako wanted to leave in the past. But he didn't feel like making a scene in the dining hall with everyone around. Lin could see the resentment on Mako's face, but made no effort to pursue the matter. She had her fill of feelings for the night.

"Man," Bolin abruptly began, "this vegetarian diet is cool and all, but I am still starving." The earthbender's plate was spotless as everyone was only half finished or so.

"Bolin," Opal addressed sharply, elbowing him in the side, "don't be a hog-monkey. The Air Nation's been giving out food for people who need it in the city, sorry if you're a little hungry."

The lavabender sighed. "Oh, Zaofu," Bolin reminisced with all the drama he could muster, "how I can taste your kale noodle wraps already."

Soon enough, dinner let out and everyone went about their business as usual. The former firebending cop figured he should tell one of his employers his plans for the future. Mako managed to catch up to Lin's side as she made her way down the stairs with a couple of the Air Acolytes who were going to take her back to the mainland by boat.

"Uh, Chief, got a moment?" Mako started with.

"Sure, what for?" Lin asked plainly.

"Well, having all this time to myself recently has got me thinking about what I want to do. With Kuvira gone, there's still the rest of our lives to live out," he explained.

"What of it? Spit it out."

"I'm resigning from the force, and as any other job you may have shifted me to. Lately I've really wanted to visit the Fire Nation and practice firebending arts," Mako stated.

"What am I supposed to tell Prince- King Wu?" Lin replied, correcting herself. "He was very clear that he wanted to keep you as a body guard until he's sorted out the transition of the Earth Kingdom with the Avatar, and we promised him that," she told Mako as they reached the bottom of the stone staircase leading to the docks.

"Who is we?" Mako questioned, rather angered by this fact. "You and President Raiko aren't my overlords, I didn't sign up for that!"

"You're one of the best cops we have, Mako. That, and until we know we can trust that the Dai Li is not a threat, we need someone watching over him. Who else am I going to put on the job?" Lin refused, her voice raised now.

"I don't know, Chief! But I'm sick of being the guy that bails people out when they're in a tough spot! Find somebody else for the job!" Mako shouted, storming off towards the spinning gates. Lin growled in a low voice, her hand covering her face as she chose her response.

"Fine! If you want to be a selfish idiot on this matter, then that's your business!" Lin yelled, waving her hand to dismiss the conversation that just transpired.

* * *

Mako stood alone by the spinning gates, looking out towards Republic City's bay. The skyline that was once lit had hardly any functioning lights, and two fires could be seen rising from the skyscrapers. But still, much of the city could be seen with the illuminating yellow glow of the spirit portal

The firebender closed his eyes. In the moment he kept them closed, he remembered his parents being taken from him, his helplessness when being bloodbent by Amon, losing to Unalaq and his children at the spirit portal, and breaking up with Korra. Since then, most everything that didn't involve fighting was just bland and boring. It fueled an internal fiery rage inside Mako.

" **Haaaaggghhh!** " In that one scream, Mako exhaled fire from his mouth out ten or so feet from his body. He turned to return to his bedroom on the island, but discovered that Tenzin was watching from behind him.

"T-Tenzin," Mako stuttered. His eyes darted away as Mako proceeded to move past the airbending master. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"Mako," Tenzin called, and the young man stopped. "I contacted a friend in the Fire Nation today. Lord Zuko said he'd train you." Mako froze for a moment, hearing Tenzin's announcement.

"That's... that's great," he replied, not sure what else to say.

"I'll have a boat ready for you by the time you're done recovering."

"No, I want to leave as soon as I can," Mako refuted. Tenzin's eyes squinted a bit as he struggled to figure out what was bothering the boy.

"If you wish," Tenzin acknowledged, watching the firebender start away. "I'm here for you, if you feel you need someone to talk to." Again, Mako stopped to think about what Tenzin had said.

"Thanks, but I'm alright."

* * *

A/N: It's that time for an author's note again.

For what feedback I have, it's good to know that I'm not insane, and that there are people out there to support this story and myself. One question that was raised in the reviews that I feel the need to answer was why I didn't ignore the Korrasami relationship if I didn't think it made sense. I feel an obligation to accept their relationship into my story because I'm writing about after the end of the series. I know it's a fanfic and I could just do away with the things I don't like, but I don't know. It just doesn't seem right to me with what I'm trying to do. There's a lot more I could say, but I feel like it'd take away from the things to come.


	3. C3: The City

**Chapter Three: The City**

* * *

Yet another day came anew on Air Temple Island. Tenzin started the day early with some of his students of the Air Nation at the spinning gates. The airbending master didn't wear the jumpsuits that many of his students chose to, but rather his traditional garments.

"This obstacle is essential for all of you to pass because it presents the basis of much of what airbending is. Finding the path of least resistance, being able to change your course and being patient with yourself. Forcing your way through here will always end up first," Tenzin lectured his students. "Whoever's ready, start."

Bumi approached his brother from behind, watching as the next student went through the spinning gates.

"Oh, c'mon Tenzin," the former general teased, "getting these poor boys up so early? They're just some new airbenders that got here a week ago. Dad never did that to you."

"Dad never taught a group of people other than his children," Tenzin retorted. "Anyways, since you're here Bumi, do something important for me." Bumi raised a finger to Tenzin before he could go on.

"I am not going through those boards," Bumi told him.

"No, no, it's not that. I need you to talk to Kya. Tell her she should take another look at Mako's arm; her healing powers might be useful to him now," Tenzin explained to his brother.

"Oh, and why can't you do it yourself? You know she's just over there getting grub ready for breakfast," the former general said indignantly. Rather than waste his energy arguing, Tenzin took two steps forward to set himself up properly. Without notice, he shot a blast of air at Bumi to put his brother far on his way to delivering Tenzin's message to their sister. Tenzin turned his head to look at his sibling.

"Thank you!" he shouted to Bumi.

"Master Tenzin," a young boy began to ask, "I thought we weren't supposed to be violent."

"We're not," Tenzin answered, with summoning an ounce of wit he told the boy, "I chose the path of least resistance. When you get older and more experienced, you'll have a better understanding of how these things work."

* * *

Mako was packing a duffle bag full of his things. A few sets of clothes, and to this bag he tried to tie onto it his sleeping bag. However, this task proved difficult with his injured arm. He grunted, fiddling with rope and dropping it because of the pain in his arm. His attention was called away when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he responded, loudly with cynicism. It was probably his brother there to nag him or Tenzin seeing if he "wanted to talk."

"It's Kya. Can I come in?" she asked through the door.

"Sure." Mako did know what to make of Kya's appearance at his bedroom. He looked over as she walked towards him, water floating in front of her glowing the characteristic light blue it did when a healer used it.

"Let me see your arm," Kya said. Mako took of his sling and dropped it on the floor. The firebender sat next to Kya as her water engulfed his arm. There was a long silence before the healer decided to say anything.

"So I heard you were looking to leave for the Fire Nation," she opened with. Mako stiffened, having had this talk three times now he wanted to stop beating a dead horse.

"Yeah," was all he decided to answer with.

Kya studied Mako's posture, trying to decide how to approach him. The wounded firebender stared out the window at the morning sky. His body was turned away from the healer as she worked on his arm. Kya had heard what other told her of Mako, but hadn't really dealt with him much in the past few days because she was helping the Air Nation with the wounded soldiers that were throttled by Kuvira's giant mech.

"Thank you, by the way," Mako put in, interrupting Kya's thoughts.

"Any time, dear," the waterbender answered. "Listen, if there's anything you need to talk about, you can always talk to me. I've been hearing a lot about you the last few days and I think going to the Fire Nation is great and all, but I also saw you from the temple shouting and spewing fire into the air-"

"Stop," Mako commanded. The matured woman was taken aback by his firmness, unsure of what triggered his reaction.

"We're worried about you-"

"You want to talk?" Mako asked pointedly, raising his voice.

"Yes, talk, not yell," Kya answered sternly. "You can't be going off into the unknown so out of control like this."

"Who do you think you are, my mother?" the young man fired at her.

"No, I know you wouldn't talk like this to your mother if she were here. Is that what this is about?"

"No! It's not!" Mako shouted. Ripping his arm from Kya's healing water, the firebender stood up and retreated to the window, his back to the healer. "If I wanted to be bothered, I would've asked. Now just leave."

"I'm not done yet..." Kya answered, thinking of what to say next. "I'll finish what I was doing and then leave you alone, okay? Your arm will be a lot better, but you still might need that sling."

"Fine." Sitting back as he was, Mako held his arm out for Kya to finish her business.

* * *

Korra and Asami stood at the yellow spirit portal once again, looking at the gateway back into Republic City. The Avatar looked a bit worriedly at the portal, then at the Future Industries owner.

"We shouldn't have gotten to the portal so fast," Korra announced. All Asami could do was give a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it took us days to get out to where we were in the spirit world, and now we got back so fast, as if it wants us out. And I don't think that means anything good," the Avatar explained.

"Well, we've been gone some time now," Asami started, trying to comfort Korra, "the world still needs you. And I think the spirits and the spirit world knows that."

"Right..."

The Avatar willed herself to renew her confidence and determination. There was already a plan; she was going to the Earth Kingdom to help Wu decentralize the Earth Kingdom. Such disarray had been imparted on the world after Kuvira's onslaught that now the world needed her once again to exercise her conflict resolving abilities. She picked her head up and stood squarely, ready to pass through the portal.

"We can do this..." Asami said softly, taking Korra's hand. "Together."

* * *

At about noontime, Mako headed towards the docks of Air Temple Island, one arm still in a sling and the other carrying an empty sack. He fixed his eyes on the transport barge that periodically brought goods to the island now that it served as a sort of supply base for Republic City.

"Hey bro, where you going?" Bolin called from afar. Mako took a deep sigh as he prepared for another conversation he just didn't want to have. He turned to see his brother running to catch up to him, and spoke.

"I'm going to the city to find food for my trip," the firebender answered.

"Oh! Let me come! I need to go to the city anyways to help Opal. She said that there's been a lot of crime in the city with people returning and finding their homes... shattered," Bolin told his brother in his typical antics, clutching at his heart to dramatize his last words. "So if you come with us you can be all super-cop again and we can help you find food!"

"Bolin, I want to go on my own," Mako replied flatly.

"What do you mean you want to go alone? C'mon, when's it going to be when we get a chance to go on an another adventure like this together? We gotta go together!" Bolin went on cheerfully.

"Alright, fine. Then take this for me," Mako gave in. He handed his bag to his younger brother and began to turn around.

In a sharp turn of events, Mako swiftly put his knee into his brother's groin. Bolin keeled over, not expecting the blow as a fist was put firmly into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The firebender picked up his bag from Bolin and looked down at him.

"I said I wanted to go alone," Mako repeated firmly.

The older sibling took off towards the boat; it was almost time to depart and he had no time to lose. Bolin groaned as he sat himself up, feeling the pain of his brother's precise strikes.

* * *

Mako found himself roaming the largely forsaken streets of the war torn city in no time. While people may have been suffering, the spirits were as calm as can be. They glided across the sky in harmony and skittered across the ground gracefully. Mako found himself rather lost as the city was so transformed by the spirit wilds and destruction.

"Seems you're a little lost there, Mako," a familiar voice said from an alley.

"Shady Shin. You know, I was looking for one of you guys," Mako said, turning to face the triad. But he was not the only one to meet the former cop. Two of the other Triple Threats came out of the dark alley to meet him. There was a tense moment in time as the two stared each other down.

"I see your down a limb, buddy. What're you doin' out here anyways? You pick up that funny cop business again?" Shady Shin prodded.

"Nah, Shin. I think you guys owe me a favor, and I'm calling it in," Mako told the gangsters.

"What do ya mean, kid? You better watch your tone," Shin fired back.

"You see," Mako began to explain, "there was an instance or two in the past few years where if I pushed hard, I could've put all of you in prison. Like when you conspired with an enemy of the state, you know in the whole Unalaq crisis. Or when you vandalized city and public property in the chase back to the docks- I'm sure it's all coming back now."

"You're getting a bit cocky there kid, what do ya want?" one of the triads demanded, annoyed.

"I was wondering if you had a bit of food around. I need food for a few days and I know you guys aren't letting yourselves fall short." Mako's words hung in the air for a moment before the triads began laughing in his face.

"You really don't know diddly squat about how we are; get lost kid. C'mon, we're leaving," Shady Shin told his companions. Turning away, the gangsters began to leave the lone firebender where he stood.

They called his crap, plain and simple. Everything Mako had said held little weight. But the young man, like a dog with a bone, wouldn't let this pass by him. He slid the sling off his arm, wiggled it to a fighting stance, and took a strong punch at one of the triads from where he was. A fireball knocked Shady Shin's left flank on his belly for a moment, before they all turned to face Mako.

"I'll show you whose 'kid,'" Mako uttered rather sadistically.

"You really came looking for a fight? Well you're gonna need a hospital bed real soon!" Shin declared vehemently. "Get him!"

The two triads tagging along with Shady Shin split in opposite directions. One bent up earth and hurled a rock at Mako while the other jumped into the air, bringing a rain of fireballs down on the former cop. Mako was able to dodge the boulder, deflecting, then dodging, then blocking the fireballs. The impact of the strikes on his arm made him wince; his limb still hadn't fully recovered. Kya told him it'd be awhile.

With a roar, the earthbending gangster lunged forward, punching several more rocks at Mako while the firebender pushed in close, swinging heated flares of flames at Mako's head. The once pro-bender was able to doge in close the firebender and grab his arm an lapel, swinging the criminal into an oncoming rock. But by the time he did that, the earthbender lined Mako up for a powerful maneuver.

" **Haaagh!** " With a mighty shout, the earthbender performed an axe kick on the ground; when his heel dug into the destroyed street, a rock catapulted Mako high into the sky.

"Whooooaah!"

Mako panicked; he hadn't been launched like this ever. But the former cop thought quickly; this would be a perfect opportunity to strike back. As he began free falling back into the fray, he focused his energy to soften his impact on the ground. Closer and closer the ground drew, and when he was only tens of feet from impact, his legs shot downward. A powerful stream of fire cushioned his fall, and the flames expanded and dissipated in an outward direction. The gangsters were forced to the ground by the overwhelming force. But only for a few short moments.

Shady Shin walked out from the alley he was in originally; he never left to join his comrades in the fight. But now, it seemed they would require a bit of assistance.

"You know Mako," Shin began, "all these years without my bending has made me learn some... alternative styles." The way Shin's voice drawled and trailed annoyed Mako.

"What do you mean, alternative styles?" Mako pointedly questioned. Shin didn't say anything; he got in a fighting stance with his hands up in front of him. He simply waved his fingers to gesture Mako to come at him.

Mako summoned all his anger and swung shot after shot at Shady Shin. The gangster weaved in and out of the oncoming fireballs and flares until the two were in arm's reach of each other. Shin let Mako struggle to hit him a bit before his fingers reached out to hit pressure points along Mako's side and up to his right shoulder. Mako's left arm swung around to try and shoo Shin away, but this was easily dodged and his right arm was hit too.

"Agh!" Mako staggered off to the side. His side stiffened up and he clutched his right arm. He turned to face Shin who took his time to straighten his posture. Then, he darted towards Mako again.

Shin drew close quickly, but at the twitch of a nose, the retired pro-bender kicked up fire with all his limbs functional. With rapid swipes, Shin's balance was broken and then the gangster was hit by a powerful kick of furious flame. Shin was blown back, being slammed against a decrepit stone wall off to the side.

"Maybe we should start calling you Shoddy Shin for your bad chi-blocking skills, huh?" Mako teased antagonistically. But that instance of losing focus cost him; a large rock plowed him forwards from behind. He ended up face down in the street. The two other triads got in closer to Mako to finish their business.

The young man lifted his head up, and tried to push himself off the ground with both arms. His injured arm gave out, but then he was able to get up with his knees and abdominal strength.

"You're through, punk!" the firebending triad yelled. Mako faced an onslaught of flying rock and fireballs, and he was able to doge some of it, deflect some of the fire and shatter some of the rock, but in the end took two solid stones and a blast of fire. Mako's body skipped further down the street, and he struggled to get to his feet.

His arm clutched the other as he wondered what the next move is he'd pull. 

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I managed to get another chapter out while in college and I don't intend on dropping this story. A couple words on this chapter: it may not seem clear why Mako was looking for the triads but the next chapter will have a bit more on that, and I'll make the next chapter as long as I need to so long as Mako gets on a boat headed for the Fire Nation.

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. C4: Back to Reality

**Chapter Four: Back to Reality**

Mako was starting to panic; looking from one triad to the next, his hope of winning this fight dwindled by the second.

" **Ha hah! Hah!** " The aspiring firebender alternated targets with three shots, two going towards the earthbender and the other one being diffused by the firebending adversary. The wall of rock that shielded the earthbender broke in half at the top, speeding towards Mako. The weary fighter was hit onto his back, and when he tried to get up a blast of fire knocked the wind out of him.

Shady Shin and his two companions walked up along side Mako's defeated body. But the former pro-bender thought to himself that odds had been worse before. Rolling over, Mako tried to prop himself up.

"Give up Mako, you don't want to make this worse for yourself than it already is," Shin said.

"It's not over..." Mako uttered between grunts of pain, "until **it's over!** "

Pushing himself into a forward roll, Mako kicked up fire to make Shin back off, but a strong strike from the firebending criminal sent the once all-star cop sliding down the street. Lying on his side, Mako watched as the gangsters approached again.

" **Hyaaaah!** " A powerful gust of wind sent the gangsters flying down the street, the benders hitting walls while Shin landed on his feet on the stone street.

"Korra," Mako weakly acknowledged. Asami ran over to her wounded ex-boyfriend, who was on his back, helpless on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," Mako answered, pushing himself up to his feet. Asami put her hands on him to help him up, but the fighter shook her arms off him and walked to see how Korra was doing.

The Avatar shattered a boulder flung at her with a powerful front kick. Putting her foot down, she ripped several rapid shots of fire at the firebending triad, who was knocked back again, and with a stomp, Shin, who approached her from behind, found his lower body captured in a stone prison. The earthbender closed in to attack again, but he too was stopped dead in his tracks when his wrists were caught in short stone pillars at the simple wave of Korra's arms and hands. Not forgetting about her third opponent, she trapped the downed torso of the firebender in stone too, rendering him immobile.

"What do you triads think you're doing, picking on the people of this city as if it hasn't been through enough?" Korra questioned in an accusatory manner.

"Heh," Shin smirked to himself. "You just go barging into situations you know nothing about all the time, Avatar, isn't that right?"

"I'll barge you!" Korra retorted; pushing the palm of her hand out towards Shin, his rock encasement pushed him backwards into a chunk of debris.

"Korra, let them go," Mako said weakly; he was rather ashamed of what he was telling her to do.

"What?"

"Let them go," he commanded more firmly this time. He stared at her face as she showed a prominent disdain for what Mako might have to say about all of this. With her back to the criminals, Korra raised her hands and then lowered them, mimicking the lowering of rock around all three of the triads. Without hesitation, the three foes sprung to their feet and slipped away through the alleys and backstreets of Republic City.

The former pro-bender closed his eyes and sighed heavily; he'd rather not have a confrontation over what had just unfolded. Turning his back on the Avatar, he began walking the other way deserted street.

"Mako?" Korra called; confused, annoyed, and angry at Mako's mixed message, she wasn't sure what to say.

"Mako, what are you doing?" Asami interrogated. "You're out here getting your butt kicked, and after not seeing us in so long _and_ after we save you not even a 'how are you?' or a 'thanks for stepping in?'"

The retired law enforcer stopped for a moment. He turned his body half way around so his eyes could look at Asami. Looking down for a moment, he came up with an answer to her question.

"Nope, not really," he said bluntly. As he went to walk away once more, Korra spoke up.

"Mako, what was that about?" Korra finally asked. She took a couple steps forward, more concerned at this point than angry. "The fight. Why'd you tell me to let them go?"

Mako looked at the ground, carefully considering the situation. He wasn't going to lie to Korra, and he was tired of holding his thoughts in.

"They did nothing wrong," Mako started with. He looked up at Asami and the Avatar. "I went looking for this fight," he finally explained. "I'm going back to the temple."

Korra watched as Mako turned away. It was the first time she had seen his arm out of his sling; his forearm was scarred from Kuvira's spirit vine generator in her massive mecha suit. It was a light red, the color most scars were from firebending attacks, with a jagged border up at his elbow. She and Asami stood still while watching the once all-star fighter disappear into the rest of the city.

"Mako, wait!" Korra called out; she ran a few steps towards him, but Mako's unwavering stride away form her made her stop. Her brow furrowed as she watched her ex move out of site. Asami came to Korra's side, looking to study the Avatar's expression.

"Korra, he's alright now. He obviously wants some space," Asami told to try and comfort her girlfriend, holding gently onto Korra's arm. Instead, Korra shook Asami's grip from her arm and turned in the opposite direction that Mako went, letting out a sigh of disgust.

"On one hand I hate to see him with that scar on his arm, on the other he comes out here and picks a fight when he's still recovering. It's like he want's to be injured," Korra spouted bitterly.

"I don't know, maybe he's just getting antsy with no one to fight and being unable to fight," Asami threw out.

"Maybe. Enough with that; let's find President Raiko and see what we can do to help."

* * *

The two made their way to the capitol building of the United Republic. The pair navigated through the halls to Raiko's office.

"That's a hefty order, sir. Getting all the train rails operational again is going to take at least eight months. All the rail lines were cut where we put them down, and they're in even worse shape since the battle," a contractor told the president.

"Then it will take eight months. Get to work as soon as you can, we can worry about billing another time," Raiko said.

Korra and Asami walked in on the leader of the United Republic with a construction contractor with maps sprawled out all over the chief executive's desk. Raiko lifted his head immediately from the work he was buried in and shifted his focus to two of the most influential young women in the world, the Avatar, and the owner of Future Industries.

"Could you give me the room, Mr. Lou? I need to speak with these ladies here," Raiko said. From the sound of the president's voice, neither Korra or Asami were looking forward to the lecture they anticipated, having been gone for two weeks without a word.

"Sure thing, Mr. President," the contractor acknowledged. On that note, the builder began gathering the plans and maps that were spread out and stuffing them away in a briefcase. "We'll finish the formalities later. I'll get to work at the central train station."

"Thank you Mr. Lou." Lou finished collecting his papers and took his exit. When the door shut behind the builder, Raiko shot daggers at the couple with his eyes, preparing for a rant.

"Where have you two been!? The city's fallen apart and you two disappear like spirits into wherever, while the rest of the world is dealing with this- this mess," the United Republic's president spat in frustration.

"It was something that had to be done," Korra replied with.

"Well, we're here now Mr. Presidet, what can we do to help?" Asami asked, trying to divert Raiko's attention away from his frustration.

"To start, the Avatar should be in Ba Sing Se, since you promised to help King Wu plan for the decentralization of his nation. And I'd prefer you get on it sooner rather than later. The Dai Li have always been an untrustworthy lot, and we don't need Wu being misled by any opportunistic scoundrels," Raiko began, "and Ms. Sato, I need whatever assets Future Industries can spare to help rebuild this city. And I need them not yesterday, but two weeks ago."

"Right, sir," Asami begrudgingly accepted.

"Good, we can work out the details tonight," Raiko said. "Oh, and Avatar Korra; I sent Wu to his throne with a handful of advisers from the United Republic and a unit of guards, but even so, the Dai Li are uncanny and cunning. So please, get there as soon as you can."

"I got it, sir," Korra acknowledged. She didn't want to be around Raiko anymore than she had to be; they already had a troubled history and there were plenty of things to be doing besides chatting with a man who is more often than not a thorn in her side. "Are we done here?"

"Yes. I suspect it will be a long time before we run into each other again, Avatar. Good luck," Raiko concluded.

"I'll see you back at the air temple, Korra. I'll be here with President Raiko getting a plan for the coming months up," Asami told Korra.

"Alright then," Korra said, hugging the businesswoman. "See you at the air temple."

With no desire to loiter around the capitol building, Korra headed for the door and proceeded on her way back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

The sun set deeper and deeper into the horizon, the sky turning vivid shades of orange, yellow and purple. Korra sat in the gazebo on Air Temple Island overlooking the ocean, her eyes closed and her legs crossed. She was meditating.

"So how was your trip with Asami to the spirit world?" Tenzin asked, approaching from the stone path behind the Avatar.

"Tenzin!" Korra called with surprise, getting up from the floor. She came to her airbending master and gave him a hug. "I didn't think I was going to see you until dinner, if I was going to see you at all today. I'm sure you've been busy the past couple weeks," she went on, standing independently again.

"Yes, the air nomads have been hard at work trying to assist in the recovery effort, like we did in the Earth Kingdom," Tenzin explained.

"Yeah. Sorry I was out for so long, but that time in the spirit world with Asami helped to really clear my head after all the craziness Kuvira kicked up," the Avatar apologized.

"There is no need to apologize; rushing to fix everything in the aftermath of Vaatu caused more frustration than it did resolutions. There is no problem with you taking the time you need to stay collected," Tenzin responded wisely. "Care to share why you were meditating?"

"Oh, sure," Korra started, "I was thinking that after I visited Zaheer and he led me to the spirit world, that Raava had always been there; she never left. I was thinking that since she was always there, maybe the connection with the past Avatars were too, but I'm struggling to find anything." Korra looked down in defeat, troubled by this issue.

"Korra, we went over this before when the new airbenders began popping up. There's been a change, and we have all done our best to adapt to it, especially you," Tenzin counseled.

"Yes, but I can't help but think that there's a way to do it. Raava's always been there, the Avatar state's still there, and that was said to be the power of all the past Avatars combined," Korra wistfully said. "I just feel like there has to be a way to restore that knowledge. Besides, what is the next Avatar going to do without a connection to the past Avatars? If I didn't have it, I would've lost my bending forever after Amon took it."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Tenzin replied, "you still have the rest of your life to live out."

"But how many times has my life come so close to ending?" Korra questioned pessimistically.

"Well, if that's something you want to do, that is a task for you to bare. But, I wouldn't lose sleep over the matter. It's just another change like one of so many you have made that we will have to adapt to," Tenzin answered with finality. "You should join us for dinner, I know everyone would love to see you."

"Yeah. I'm a bit hungry; I haven't eaten anything all day," Korra said to shake herself from her search for the past Avatars. "It'll be good to see everyone again."

The airbending master and the Avatar walked together to the dining room they had once come so accustomed to eating at. Tenzin's children, Opal and Bolin were sitting at the table, waiting for food to be served by Pema.

"Korra!" Jinora, Ikki and Meelo shouted with joy. They rushed over to Korra and surrounded her in a large embrace.

"Korra!" Bolin also called, rushing the group and taking all four in his arms, the lavabender lifted the group up into the air.

"Hi, Bolin," Korra struggled to say, "you're crushing, all of us."

"Oh, sorry," Bolin apologized in his goofy, sometimes sheepish manner. "It's just that I missed you, and it might be the last time in awhile that I get to see you."

"Bolin, put them down," Opal commanded. Bolin did, but the reunion still made everyone smile; Opal came to her boyfriend's side and playfully shoved the earthbender. "You're such a silly hog monkey," she commented.

"How was your trip to the spirit world?" Opal asked.

"It was relaxing. I think it's what I needed before I pick up where we left off with everything else," Korra answered. "You should go some time; airbending is very spiritual and it may teach you a thing or two," the Avatar advised.

"I know it's only been two weeks Korra, but there's so much to talk about already-" Bolin started to say, but the main event was about to begin.

"Food's ready!" Pema called. Tenzin's wife came in with platter in each hand, and two air acolytes followed with still more servings of food - all from a vegetarian diet of course.

"Oh, let's sit and eat," Bolin interjected, side tracked by mealtime. Everyone sat at the table, and when the food was set the air acolytes took their leave.

"Where's Bumi and Kya?" Korra asked openly.

"My brother and sister are off in the city. Kya's been helping to treat wounded soldiers and Bumi is leading some of the airbenders in the recovery effort," Tenzin answered.

"Is the empty seat for Mako?" the Avatar inquired, curious about the people around her. Tenzin sighed, unsure of how to explain the former athlete's absence.

"Yes, but I'm not sure he'll be joining us," the airbending master replied.

"Why's that?"

"Mako's been off the wall lately," Bolin put in. "He's gotten all crazy dark, more than just after you two broke up and he felt kind of distant from us, but like he wants us to be away from him."

"What do you mean?" Korra questioned further. Tenzin put down the drink he was sipping to answer.

"A couple nights ago, I was walking around the temple and I found him standing outside alone. I didn't say anything, and before he realized I was behind him he let out a beastly roar and shot fire from his mouth into the air like a dragon," he explained.

"Yeah, and he's been staying in his room all day moping because of his arm. Then when he went to the city, I offered to go with him, then he lied to me that I could go, punched me in the gut and ran off to the boat without me," Bolin racily spoke, as he usually did when trying to get an idea across.

"I don't know what's bothering him to cause such a change in his behavior, but I don't think it will last forever," Tenzin added in. "He said he wanted to train in firebending arts, and I was able to arrange for him to train under Fire Lord Zuko."

Korra sat quietly for the moment as she absorbed all the information her airbending teacher and earthbending friend gave her. She had seen him this afternoon, but the scale of Mako's irregular behavior worried Korra more than anything else at the moment.

"Yeah, I ran into him this afternoon and he was acting a bit weird... he didn't really say 'hi' or anything, he just, I don't know," Korra said; she didn't want to get into the fact that Mako admitted to picking a fight. "I'm gonna talk to him after dinner."

"I mean, he hasn't really talked to anyone else, but if you want to deal with grumpy pants, go ahead," Bolin passively criticized.

"So what was it you were saying before about the spirit world?" Opal asked, changing the subject.

* * *

Mako stood alone on the far side of Air Temple Island, where the cliffs met a small beach and the ocean. He had a small fire burning in a pit he made so that he could see in the darkness of the night. His overcoat lay on the ground by the fire; he wore a sleeveless white top, as he usually did to train. The firebender looked down at his scarred arm. He rubbed the reddish flesh with his other hand.

" **Hah!** " Without notice, Mako spun out with a roundhouse kick towards the ocean, a horizontal arc of fire cast over the water. He grunted as he continued the motion; when he put his foot down, he jumped high into the air, letting a hook kick to roundhouse kick combo fly. Every strike, he put all of his energy into casting the most intense fire he could out from the top of the cliff. When Mako grounded himself again, he let a flurry of punches out, sidestepping every three strikes or so to stay light on his toes.

There was a momentary break in Mako's flaming whirlwind, as he let his muscles rest. It was ended abruptly when he lunged forward with one foot and struck out with his scarred arm. He sustained a stream of fire out over the ocean, which lit up the cliffside and ocean like the sun. He rechambered into a side kick, another string of punches and side steps, and ended with his uninjured arm holding an even larger stream of fire over the water.

Having spent his energy for the moment, Mako let his arms drop to his side as he panted. He turned back to his small campfire, which was the only source of illumination now. To his surprise, Korra stood right behind it, staring rather blankly at him.

"That was some light show you put on," the Avatar opened with.

"I've been stronger," he answered rather gloomily. There was a moment of silence; Mako didn't have anything he wanted to say at the moment, and Korra didn't know how to approach him. The firebender reached for his overcoat and put his arms through the sleeves.

"Uh, I was hoping we could talk," Korra finally said a bit shyly.

"About what?" Mako answered rather coldly.

"I heard you were heading off to the Fire Nation, and that you'll be getting training from Fire Lord Zuko," the Avatar went on.

"Yeah," the former detective affirmed, "I am."

Korra was a bit shaken by Mako's unusually aloof attitude. She knew he wasn't the best with his emotions all the time, but he had never seen or heard him act like this until today.

"Mako, what's all this about?" Korra asked in concern.

"What do you mean, 'all this?'"

"I mean you being so cold about everything. When I found you in the city you hardly said anything, and I would've expected something along the lines of a 'hi, Korra!' But there was none of that. You didn't even show up for dinner, and I heard from the others you've been keeping in your room a lot and having a lot of strange behavior," Korra expressed with a bit of worry.

"Like what?" Mako replied with an edginess to his voice.

"Like breathing fire and shouting at the same time, for seemingly no reason, then not talking about it ever again. Or punching your brother to the ground-"

"You want to know what's got me like this right now?" Mako yelled, interrupting his ex. "There have been too many times where I've given everything and gotten pretty much nothing back! When I fought Unalaq with you, all I had after was my job. Even at my job, I spent day and night cracking down on criminals and all that got me was some cash; I became so disconnected with everyone. And the same with when we fought the Red Lotus, and now after Kuvira, I don't even have my job to keep myself occupied. Everyone's off fixing the world and I'm here twiddling my thumbs with nothing to do! I go try helping the city, chief says go home and rest. When I'm done they want me back doing some crap protection work for Wu and in fact, they promised him that without even asking!"

"Korra stood back and watched as Mako vented his rage. She waited for him to finish his monologue before she decided to say anything; it seemed he was ignoring so much.

"What about your family? That's something you didn't have before," Korra replied sincerely.

"They feel like a bunch of strangers to me. It's not like they were there when I was growing up; I know Bolin gets all excited over that, but it just doesn't do it for me. If they were around with my mom and dad, even just a little, it would've been different. But... well, you know how that went," Mako countered. "I don't think anyone really understands where I'm at."

"Maybe not," Korra acknowledged. "But wherever you're at, you have plenty of people to be there with: your brother, your family, Tenzin and the rest of the air nation, Asami, me. Right now, it seems to a lot of people, and I have to agree, that you're choosing to be alone, and it doesn't have to be that way."

"You know what else is driving me insane right now?" Mako asked rhetorically. "Our break up."

"Mako, that's ancient business, what does that have to do with any of this?" Korra replied in utter shock.

"It's not just that we broke up. It's that we broke up and _then_ we kissed, not the other way around. That kiss has haunted me for endless nights. There are so many things I'd do for you that I wouldn't do for anyone else-"

"Mako, stop. You don't have to forget things, but you need to be able to accept them. This ended long ago," Korra interjected; this conversation took a turn that she didn't think it would, and it was going down a road she didn't intend to continue on.

"It didn't have to." Mako turned away and looked at the moonlit ocean.

"It doesn't matter now," Korra responded with, not wanting to debate his words, "I'm involved with someone else anyways."

"Yeah? So whose your boyfriend now?" Mako asked, almost in a scornful manner.

"Uh... girlfriend," she corrected. The firebender was stunned; since when was that a thing!?

"That's why you were away for two weeks," the detective concluded.

"Well..." Korra didn't know what to say at this point, "I'd rather not tell more people than I have to."

"I'd rather not talk about it either," Mako agreed. He sat down on the ground with his legs crossed and simply stared at the darkened horizon.

"Are you... gonna be okay?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mako answered. "I'm always fine."

* * *

A/N: DAMN! I still didn't get to Mako leaving, but the chapter was getting longer than I had ever anticipated and there was still significant progress here. Sometime in the next three chapters I plan to introduce the main antagonist.

Anyways, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, but there will be one.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter (as uncomfortable as the ending may have been)! Until the next!


	5. C5: Finally Leaving

A/N: I'm putting an author's note in the beginning because I want to deal with this right now.

A couple people are asking about the whole Korrasami thing; if I hate it, why am I writing it? There's a couple reasons: first, I'm not an ignorant ass. I can be an ass, but not an ignorant one. If they say it's canon, I can take said suppository and adapt. I want to use this story to make what doesn't make sense logical in the end. It's difficult to explain without giving it away completely (though I'm sure you can guess easily anyways). I will assure you, though, that those of you who have doubts or dislikes about the current situation, you will be satisfied. It should take three chapters for everything to take shape.

So are we clear as mud on that? Good, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Finally Leaving**

Mako lied in the dirt, wearing his overcoat. His hair was messy and greasy from sweat and sleeping on the ground. Beside him was the fire pit he had burning the previous night. The shining sunlight struck Mako's closed eyes, causing him to stir. He grunted as he forced himself to sit up.

Sitting up, the firebender felt stiff from the soreness of his muscles, wincing as his abdomen and arms tightened. His hair was a mess from sleeping in the dirt; turning his head, Mako looked to the fire pit, seeing that only embers remained. His legs begrudgingly raised his body to his feet, walking over to the pile of ashes to kick some dirt on it. After a few moments of that, he looked out to the water and to the horizon.

"I need a bath," Mako told himself. He yawned and began his return to the temple.

* * *

The Avatar sat by herself in the dining hall. The room was lulled with conversation; the air acolytes were taking their turn to eat since most of the Air Nomads had departed for the city once more.

"Korra!" a woman called.

"Su?" Korra turned her head to see the metal clan matriarch approaching her. Suyin came beside the table, carrying no plate of her own.

"I've been looking for you. How have you been?" Su asked, taking a seat across from the Avatar. She leaned forward a slight bit on the edge of the table, eager to get to what she really wanted to ask.

"I've been good!" Korra answered cheerfully, "I got back yesterday and already President Raiko is at my throat wanting me to fix more of the world's problems."

"I can imagine," Su said passively. "Anyways, I wanted to ask a favor of you. While you were gone, the world leaders decided that I should organize the court proceedings to try Kuvira. I was wondering if you wanted to be on the deciding panel of judges."

"I'm not sure I can do that," Korra answered. "Isn't that a conflict of interest? I dealt with her personally, and besides, I promised King Wu I'd help him."

"That's all fine; the trial won't be held until a month from now anyways," Su replied. "It fits your role as the Avatar perfectly; you've helped the world maintain balance for years now, and I think you'll be able to help keep the court calm and collected."

"Well..." Korra's voice trailed off; the metalbender made a convincing argument. "I mean I guess, but I have other duties too is the thing."

"That's fine. It'll take time to gather evidence and make all the preparations. I'm thinking about having the trial in the Fire Nation. I expect it to have the most neutral atmosphere on these matters since the Fire Nation has really taken a back seat on world affairs for the past few decades," Suyin explained.

"Um, I guess."

"Good! I'll be sure to contact you with more information. I'll be heading back to Zaofu in the meantime. I can give you a ride to Ba Sing Se, if you want," Su offered politely.

"No, it's alright. It'd probably be best if you got to Zaofu as quickly as you can. There's something I have to take care of before I leave Republic City," Korra answered. She picked up her now empty plate and stood, leaving Suyin Beifong behind her.

The Avatar made her way to the kitchen where Air Acolytes were hard at work preparing and packaging food, either serving them to others in the dining hall or putting them in boxes to be shipped to the mainland. Her eyes found Pema, who was watching several pots of food and water on a stove.

"Pema," Korra called, approaching Tenzin's wife, "do you have the two bags of food I asked for?"

"Yeah, they're right behind me," the acolyte answered cheerfully.

"Thanks Pema, you're the best."

* * *

Mako got out of the tub and started drying off with a towel. After getting dressed and combing his hair, he made his way out into the hall and began walking to... somewhere. It didn't really matter where.

As he started down the corridor, he saw Korra turn the upcoming corner, coming his way. In each of her hands hung filled canvas sacks tied off at the top. He took a glance at Korra's face but promptly looked ahead with a blank expression; inside he was depressed and tormented, but he didn't want to push Korra more than he already had. Mako passed by the Avatar, who turned to him as he started walking away.

"Hey Mako," Korra said, rather warmly at that. The firebender stopped and gave a rather empty look to his ex.

"Yeah?"

"When do you think you're leaving for the Fire Nation?" she asked. The attempt at a light tone to the conversation took Mako off guard.

"Uh, I'm not going to get a ride until I recover. Or that's what Tenzin said anyways. I'm not sure when that will be because who's gonna get me a boat or an airship out of here?"

"Well," Korra went on uneasily, "I bet the sail boat I used to return to the city from the South Pole is still where I left it. I can give it to you if you want to leave the temple sooner."

"Yeah..." Mako started to perk up; he could leave the temple behind today. "Could you bring it to the city's docks? As soon as you can? I'm going to run to the police station and see if I can get any maps to get to where I'm going."

"Sure! I'll see you there, and take this," Korra replied cheerfully. "I got Pema to put together food for a few days for you." She lifted one of the canvas sacks up to Mako.

"Thanks... I'll see you at the docks!" Mako ran off down the hall he came to his room. He was leaving, today.

Korra watched as he burst with energy; it was enlightening to see Mako so enthusiastic about something after his depressing tangent last night.

* * *

The sun was setting. Mako had made it to the understaffed police station with his food sack and clothes bag in one hand. He held up his ID with his scarred hand to the clerk out front and proceeded on into the offices. Rummaging through cabinets, he eventually found the maps he needed to navigate on his trip to the Fire Nation.

Korra had found the sailboat she used to land on the continent only a few months ago. It was still in the marsh, with only a couple of vines and some moss growing onto its hull; the sail was still intact, too. It was easy enough to wash away with some simple waterbending and send it afloat.

The former royal guard waited at the docks, watching as the water tribe's watercraft drifted towards him, too slowly it seemed. A general sense of anxiety washed over Mako as he was going to be visiting an entirely new place. The boat finally made it to the dock, and the Avatar stepped off to tie the boat down for the moment. While she was busy, Mako tossed his bag onto the boat's small deck, and looked out to the horizon.

Korra finished tying the rope and stood up, looking at her ex. The former pro-bender, determined as ever, looked back to Korra, ready to head off on a new adventure. But in the moment he looked at her face, Korra could see Mako struggle with something inside himself.

"Thanks, Korra," he said with sincerity. He took a few steps, passing Korra, and turned to embark.

"Hey Mako," she called, "um..." Nothing about the situation was particularly comfortable. "I hope last night doesn't change anything between us."

"How? It's impossible for it to not have," Mako replied bluntly; Korra looked down with disappointment at the remark. "Something I learned being around you," Mako went on, putting his hand on her shoulder, "is that every moment we spend together, or that we don't spend together, with anyone, changes things. But... that's okay."

Looking up at him, Korra could see how painfully forced those last words were; Mako's brow furrowed as if he were eating a swamp's mud. Mako was about to let his arm drop, but Korra grabbed his hand and held his arm out in front of herself.

"I hate to see you like this. I hate to see you with this horrible scar and to see you struggling with everything that's happened in your life. I feel like if I had done better as an Avatar, as a person-"

"Korra, at some point things are out of your control and in someone else's," Mako interrupted. "There's a lot of things I wish I had done too."

Mako started to turn away again and step into the boat, but Korra latched onto his torso in an abrupt, warm embrace. The firebender took it in stride, hugging her back. They stayed as they were for a long moment, before the two finally let go of each other and Mako prepared to sail. Mako sliced the tie to the dock with fire, looking back to the dock as he drifted away.

"Until the next threat to the world pops up!" Mako bid cheerfully, diffusing what tension there was. He watched as Korra smiled the grin of an angel, sailing into the sunset.

* * *

Korra returned to the island; as she walked towards the center, an inexplicably monstrous shadow was cast over her and her surrounding. Looking up to the sky, she saw an airship looking to land on the island. It could only be one person.

Running back towards the docks to the aircraft, the Avatar found Asami shambling like a zombie down a ramp. The two's eyes met and soon enough, Asami found herself falling into her girlfriend, caught by a warm embrace.

"I was up all night trying to get things straightened out with Raiko," Asami told Korra.

"You can rest now," Korra said comfortingly. The two found each other side by side with one arm around the other as the Avatar dragged the Future Industries chief executive officer up to the air temple's dwelling space. "Did you get everything you need to accomplish done?"

"Well, enough of it anyways. A bunch of billing stuff has to be figured out in the next week and we basically have to rebuild the whole city," Asami answered dismally in lieu of the dauntingly titanic task.

"We'll get through it. It'll be easier than dealing with the mess after Vaatu because we have the spirit vine situation already figured out. It may be more work, but it will be simpler work," Korra offered optimistically.

The two finally came to an empty bedroom where Korra had stayed the previous night. Asami broke away from her and rolled into bed. Korra sat next to the sleep deprived woman whose eyes were hardly open.

"Won't you lay with me?" Asami asked softly.

"Sure," the Avatar replied, laying back in bed with her girlfriend. Asami clung to Korra's side and rested her head on the bender's shoulder. Opening her eyes just for a moment, she observed Korra staring at the blank ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Asami's soft voice spoke.

"I saw Mako off; I got him a boat to leave Republic City and go to the Fire Nation," Korra answered.

"Oh? I would've been there if I could."

"Yeah... well, it was probably better that you weren't."

* * *

A/N: Honestly, I stalled on this chapter for a long time because I didn't know what to do after the second to last scene. It hit me literally just now. Good news: first, you have a new chapter, and second, the next is going to be long. There's plenty of places to go now.

Oh, and for all of those out there that agree with me on the Korrasami stuff, read the last line (in context). _**Read it.**_

Until next time, which will be before I leave for Christmas (I hope).


End file.
